Mystery at Alcatraz Island
by book-chan
Summary: A crossover between I want to go Home by Gordon Korman and Harry Potter. The continuing adventures of Mike and Rudy at summer camp. Just different summer camps this time.


Mystery at Alcatraz

A crossover between I want to go home by Gordon Korman and Harry Potter by JK Rowling

Gen

Rudy, Your owl really needs to stop chasing my cat. One day she's going to get completely fed up and attack it. What type of treats does your owl like? It always looks at me really expectantly when it delivers one of your letters. Really the least I could do would be to give it something to eat. My parents are making me go to Alcatraz again this year because apparently I had such a "grand time" there last year. Of course the only reason I had such a "grand time", was because you were there. Did your parents sign you up for anything interesting this year or did you get lucky and manage to avoid anything camp related?

Mike

Mike,  
The parental units have signed me up for a new sport this year. On the advice of my Head of House I will be in the wilds of Newfoundland learning to play Quodpot. My Head of House feels that if I'm on the team, the school will be able to beat Salem for the first time. Alcatraz is sounding better and better, scary. At least there I could escape. Here, if I attempted that, you don't want to know what might happen.

Albert (my owl) prefers to eat twits, but as Greene isn't around, you can feed him meat. The local pet shop probably has something if you don't have anything appropriate on hand. He eats anything, the greedy bird. My mom has unfortunately spoiled him horribly though, which means that he prefers the most expensive kinds of Owl Treats for delivering mail. I think his favorites are the animated mice.

Rudy,

Rudy,  
How's Quodpot going? What type of sport is it? I looked it up in my parents encyclopedia's and couldn't find any mention of it. Alcatraz has been the same as last year so far unfortunately, but without the fun that you being here brought. I didn't burst out laughing this year at the opening speech since you weren't here to make remarks about the speech. Frank (remember him, the head counselor?) he pulled me aside to ask if you'd be attempting to break in this year instead of out. I think he was very relieved when I told him that you were attending a different camp this year. Harold Greene is back again this year and is still a big of twit as ever. He's acting like the reason your not here this year is because he scared you off, the twit.

Mike,

Mike,  
Quodpot is something I don't do, but my parents have given up their hopes of me winning an Olympic medal and are now hoping I'll be a Quodpot superstar. Really I think they only want free tickets to my games. There is nothing here as entertaining as one of the Elias Warden speeches. All that's here is a bunch of cloned jocks with no sense of humor. I told the head coach that I missed practice to make a salante box for a friend and he almost died from the fit that he had. He kept going on about how arts and crafts were for pansies and that I should have nothing to do with such things. As if. You know I can make a very nice tie rack. Try letting Alfred eat Greene before you reply this time, maybe that will help his twittedness.

Rudy

Rudy, Alfred caused quite a stir today, I missed it unfortunately, but apparently he dived-bombed The Twit and caused him to fall into the lake on his way to deliver your letter to me. Wish I could have seen it. Greene came back to camp dripping wet and in hysterics about this evil bird that attacked him without provocation, swearing that his parents were going to sue the camp for dangerous wildlife. It was great! I wish you had been here to see it.

We have a mystery here on the Island; one of the campers in Cabin 12 saw a ghost in the woods last night. Now everyone is claiming to see them all over the place. I think I might know what's causing the rumor. Apparently there has been someone camping by where we ran the sailboat aground. I found the camp while hiking to avoid being forced to play soccer. The person camping there is probably the ghost the camper saw.

Mike

To The Great Explorer,  
The man must be an escaped convict! Why else would someone chose to go to Alcatraz is they didn't have to. Have you seen any signs of mental deficiency? Scaring of the trees or the like?

I'm sorry you missed seeing Alfred dive bomb Greene, even if his reaction was all a person could ask for. I'll tell Alfred next time he tries to eat Greene to make sure that you're there. You should tell Green that Alfred was probably trying to eat him, not attack him. I told you that Alfred's preferred food is the Twit.

Rudy,

Rudy,  
I was able to talk more with the guy camping in the woods. The counselors are paying me a lot less attention since you're not here to get me into trouble. Apparently he's a former camper who is had fond memories of coming to camp here as a kid, I guess that's the sign of mental deficiency you were talking about. He received permission from Mr. Warren to write his book here so that he could escape the distractions of the city. Remus Lupin (that's the camper's name), seems perfectly normal except for this stick that he's always carrying around and tries to hide. I've only seen it once or twice when he doesn't realize I'm there yet. Why in the world would he hide a stick? He already told me that he is writing a fantasy novel. He doesn't need to hide the fact that he is role playing his characters to help write the book from me.

Thanks for telling Alfred to only attack Greene while I'm around to see it. This time Alfred tried to eat Greene while he was getting ready to pitch during baseball. It was hilarious; he looked like a windmill waving his arms about trying to get Alfred to leave. The latest rumor going around camp is that the owl is somehow attached to the ghosts and wolves haunting the camp. Of course Greene believes that and now he doesn't leave his cabin unless the counselor's make him. The wolf howling last night is strange but according to Mr. Warren it's nothing to worry about. It's just a local wolf that somehow gets on the island every couple of years. I figure that after dinner tonight, when it's easier to avoid the clones' attention, I'll go and see how Remus Lupin is doing and warn him about the wolf.

Mike

Mike,  
Do not, I repeat, Do not go talk to that guy! I'll get there as fast as I can escape from camp here.

Rudy

Rudy,  
What happened yesterday? I remember going to talk to Mr. Lupin, to warn him about the wolf on the Island and next thing I know is that your are there and threatening Mr. Lupin with some sort of stick. (Why a stick? What good would a stick do when threatening someone?) When you were threatening him while trying to drag me away, I swear I saw him change shape. That's the last thing I remember, I must have bumped my head on something. When I woke up I was in my cabin where apparently you dropped me off according to the other guys. Now I have a few questions for you. One: How did you get to Alcatraz from Newfoundland. Two: Why in the world were you threatening Mr. Lupin for and three, what in the world is going on?

Mike

Mike,  
Magic, what else?

Rudy,

That does not explain anything! Unless, oh don't tell me. Mr. Lupin was a werewolf and you're a magician and used your magic to miraculously save me.  
Mike

Mike,  
I told you what it was, magic. It's not my fault you don't believe me. Both Mr. Lupin and I are wizards, which is why we have wands (those stick things you were talking about). Mr. Lupin is also a Werewolf, luckily he takes the Wolfbane potion. Otherwise he could have killed us both when he changed. As I didn't know if he took the wolfbane or not I told you to avoid him. Getting mauled and eaten by a wolf isn't an experience I thought you would enjoy.  
Rudy

Rudy,

Ok, I guess magic does explain what happened. Sorry. Oh, Alfred tried to eat Greene again today and this time I was able to take a picture of it. Guess I'll have to give it to you when I see you next.

Mike

The End


End file.
